


上瘾

by Yuexuan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuexuan/pseuds/Yuexuan
Summary: 贾法尔是辛巴德的'瘾'
Relationships: sinja - Relationship, 辛贾
Kudos: 5





	上瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年的作品，好像是为微博上某个活动写的

‘上瘾’是一件非常奇妙的事情：它可分为几个阶段，开始时会对某物件感到淡淡的兴趣，直到发现自己爱上那东西时已经是无法自拔的程度了。 

但对辛巴德而言，“贾法尔”何止是‘上瘾’。他的政务官简直可称为‘毒瘾’了！

刚开始相遇时，一方还是另人讨厌的暗杀者，常常口出粗言，还随意乱舞动那锐利的双蛇镖。 即使不久后这小鬼自愿加入他的队伍，但辛巴德还是不习惯他的存在，时常趁夜深人静之际偷瞄对方一眼，确认对方没有暗杀他们的动机后才能安心入眠。

当时没有一天是宁静的 – 要不是贾法尔讽刺他的智商，就是辛巴德开口回嘴，两人唇枪舌战，你一句，我一句，让在一旁的人听起来都觉得十分头疼。

奇怪的是，即使两人吵得再怎么厉害，他们最终还是走在一起。

后来辛巴德步入青年期，开始拥有了酒欲和色欲。这时他和贾法尔更是闹翻天， 好像一见面就会有一方（通常都是贾法尔）翻脸。只是这回他们的吵架有所变化：贾法尔不再口出脏话，反而是不耐烦地指点出辛巴德嫖喝可能惹来的灾祸，而辛巴德虽然回嘴，但嘴角仍然向上仰着，表示他不在意对方的谴责。 

就在一次两方吵得火热时，辛巴德大喊：“那我只要不再出去找女人就可以了吧？”

“当然可以！”贾法尔迅速回答。

接着，辛巴德二话不说把自己的嘴唇贴在贾法尔的唇上，让正要喷出对方口中的字眼全部都吞回肚去。 

“唔？”雪白色头发的少年瞪大了眼睛。

“只要我有贾法尔，我就一～定不会再去找女人了。” 

“这——这——!”曾经是杀手的少年不知怎么回应，但脸颊却染上了可爱的淡红色。 

这，既是上瘾的第一步。

“贾法尔~” “贾法尔！”

本以为成立了辛德利亚以后辛会更有自觉，更有王者的形象……哪知他却像小孩一般缠绕着自家的政务官不放，甚至还为引起对方的注意而故意翘工往外跑。宫殿里上上下下有谁不知道首席政务官是王上的恋人！

“辛，文件签了没？”“辛，邻国的谈判怎么样了？”

……当然也不能忘了政务官像妻子一般的唠叨。

服侍们掩着嘴巴笑着，看两人成天上演的‘情侣秀’。这时的他们已经进入更深一层的瘾癖，到达了所谓的‘夫妻’阶段。可以说，政务官大人与王上是形影不离的，甚至有人号称他看见政务官半夜进入王室中（贾法尔脸黑否定到底，顺便处理掉那个证人）！

但可以确定的是，现在的贾法尔和辛巴德是完完全全地信赖着、依靠着对方。他们游过了世界各地、闯过了七个迷宫并且共同度过了辛巴德差点矢去家园的煎熬，彼此建立起无人能毁的关系。

辛巴德，这时发现自己已经无法没有贾法尔，早已经沉入于这份瘾癖之中。 

最后，辛巴德终于决定放开一切，心肝情愿地堕落于自己的瘾中。

有一晚，他趁大众工作回家，只剩下熬夜赶工的政务官时走入属下的工作室， 一手把身材较小的政务官推到桌上，然后自己俯在上方。

“贾法尔，请你成为我的吧。”

果然，不知从何时开始辛巴德已经患上了‘贾法尔’这个毒瘾。


End file.
